Selene/Quotes
Notable Quotes from Selene in the Underworld series. ''Underworld * "I am a Death Dealer, sworn to destroy those known as the Lycans. Our war has waged for centuries, unseen by human eyes. But all that is about to change." - Note: This was never spoken in the film, but in a commercial trailer for the film. * "For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signaled the end of an era. Like the weapons of the previous century, we too would become obsolete. Pity, because I lived for it." * "We have a serious problem." * "Ultraviolet ammunition." * "Look, I know what I heard, and I know what my gut tells me, and I am telling you that there could be dozens of Lycans down there, who knows, maybe more, hundreds." * "Viktor would believe me." * "Whether you like it or not, you are in middle of a war that has been raging for the better part of a thousand years. A blood feud between Vampires and Lycans. Werewolves." * "Something was in the stable, tearing our horses to pieces. I couldn't have saved my mother, or my sister; their screams woke me. My father died outside, trying to fend them off. I stood at my door, about to run to my nieces' room when... Twin girls, barely six years old, butchered like animals." * "I've been lost without you, my Lord; constantly hounded by Kraven and his never-ending infatuation." * "Tell me, did you have the nerve to cut the skin from his arm, or did Lucian do it for you?" * "I only hope I live long enough to see Viktor choke the life from you!" * "It wasn't the Lycans... it was you." * "Though I cannot predict the future, the consequences of this night will reverberate through the halls of both Great Covens for many years to come. Two Vampire Elders have been slain, one by my own hand. Soon, Marcus will take the throne, and a tide of anger and retribution will spill out into the night. Differences will be set aside. Allegiances will be made. And soon, I will become the hunted." [[Underworld (novel)|''Underworld novel]] * "Lycans tore my family to pieces. Fed on them. They took everything from me." ''Underworld: Evolution * "For six centuries, I was a loyal soldier of the Vampire clan; but I was betrayed: The war was not as it had seemed. In one night, the lies that had united our kind had been exposed. Kraven, our second-in-command, had formed a secret alliance with Lucian, ruler of the Werewolf clan, to overthrow Viktor, our leader. But Kraven's lust for power and domination had failed. Viktor was not the savior I had been led to believe; he had betrayed us all. Soon, the hunt will be on for his killer. I have but one ally left; Michael, the human descendant of Corvinus; neither Vampire nor Lycan, but a Hybrid. It's only a matter of time before we're found." * "If I can plead my case, there's a chance you'll be granted sanctuary." * "Michael, you're unique, there's never been a Hybrid before. However ambivalent you may feel about it, the truth is your powers could be limitless. But you depend on blood, you need to feed. Without it you'll be growing weaker by the minute. Use the time for that." * "Normal food can be lethal. If you don't anticipate your cravings, you will attack humans, and believe me, you don't want that on your conscience." * "Viktor deserved his fate, and Kraven was no better!" * "I've seen this before, when I was a child. I've held it. When it was open like this." * "Your exile seems a bit more comfortable than I remember." * "Betrayal was something he did very well. Viktor's dead. I killed him." * "Anything I've done can be laid at your feet! Hundreds of thousands have died because of you inability to accept that your sons are monsters, that they create monsters!" * "You are the only one older than he is. The only one stronger. You could have stopped all of this!" * "Oh, no! Michael! Look at me! Michael! Please! Please!" * "Don't leave him here." * "What will I become?" * "An unknown chapter lies ahead. The lines that had divided the Clans have now been blurred. Chaos and infighting are inevitable. All that is certain is that Darkness is still ahead. But for now, for the first time, I look into the light with new hope." [[Underworld: Evolution (comic)|''Underworld: Evolution comic]] * "Now that Viktor's dead, the hunt will be on for his killer. It's only a matter of time before I'm found." * "Michael, take my blood. I don't feel like watching you die today." * "Tanis. You remember what happened the last time you pointed a weapon at me." * "Knowing too much gets you killed, but knowing just enough to be of use someday... that rates someplace exactly like this. Or perhaps I'm mistaken and there's no use for you at all." * "The unknown is now my reality, for I do not yet understand what I have become. The future brings so many questions, so many fears. But the first step, the first day, has arrived. 600 summers. 600 falls. 35 generations of humanity. And finally again, the sun." ''Underworld: Endless War * "I have been killing these Lycan beasts for the past four hundred years, and it never gets old; just like me. Viktor will indeed be impressed when he finally wakes." * "Run, coward, run and hide again. Time is my ally. And soon you'll join your brothers in Hell." * "I am Immortal; time flows like water from day, to week, to month, to year. I've been hunting this last Lycan lord for over half a century, or has he been hunting me?" * "I am hungry. I am hungry and I am angry. Kraven runs our Coven with all the scatter shod skill of a blind clown. To think that I have been marked to be his soon. Time cannot stand still long enough." * "It is, Kraven. Maybe you should have come here instead of me." * "I think I might have caught their scent." * "It has come to this, the hunted, becoming the hunters to the hunted." * "Be careful. This one is dangerous, and is carrying a very old grudge." * "I don't feel victory; this never ends. He might be right. We are the hunted. But as long as I have him, I'm alright. As long as we're together, I can live forever." Underworld: Awakening * "The Vampire and Lycan Clans have been at war for centuries before I was born, their endless conflict hidden from the human world. I was turned by a Vampire, and given the strength to avenge my family against the Lycans. And I was good at it. Then I found Michael Corvin; a human, who was turned to neither Vampire or Lycan, but a Hybrid of the two, and everything changed. Allies turned enemies, and the Vampire Elders that I had protected for over six centuries now wanted me dead. We retaliated, killed the Elders, and for a brief moment of time, we were safe. But, then, a new darkness arose." * "Escape has become our only chance of survival, therefore, Michael and I are leaving tonight!" * "Where's Michael?!" * "Yesterday, I was with your father, he was only a little further away from me than you are now. I went to sleep, and when I awoke the next day, I learned that, overnight, twelve years had passed, and instead of the only man I've ever loved, there stood a girl with his eyes. My heart is not cold, it's broken." * "Your son died because he was fighting for all of you. Because he knew that running is not survival. Those were Lycans, not extinct, more powerful than ever. That thing was more than twice the size of any Lycan I've ever seen! They risked showing themselves after more than a decade in hiding because of her. And you handed her over to them! She is the last direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus. The only Hybrid child that has ever existed! Whatever it is the Lycans want from her, your son knew it was worth dying for!" * "They have my daughter, all I care about is getting her back. If you're protecting someone, I don't care. I'm not after them. I just want her." * "It was a gift. From Alexander Corvinus." * "Though the world has changed, our enemy remains the same. The Lycans will rebuild, and will hunt for her father, as they did for her. But as they grow stronger, so will we. The Vampire Coven will not only survive this world; we will reclaim it." Underworld: Blood Wars'' * “As the Lycans grow stronger, I fear more blood will be spilled than ever before.” * “Tell your Marius: I’m not finished with this war.” * “I have lived a thousand years; I may live a thousand more.” es:Selene/Citas Category:Underworld quotes Category:Evolution quotes Category:Awakening quotes Category:Endless War quotes Category:Quotes Category:Blood Wars quotes